hero_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
This Is Halloween
"This is Halloween" is a song from the 1993 film The Nightmare Before Christmas. It is performed by the residents of the fictional "Halloween Town", which is the film's main setting during the opening of the film. The song is featured in HalloWishes at both the Magic Kingdom and at Disneyland's Halloween Screams. In Calaway Park, it is featured in the haunted mansion. It is also used as the background music for the Halloween Town world in the Kingdom Hearts video game series, as well as the Toy Box mode in the Disney INFINITY series, with the Halloween Town Sky in use. The song is featured in the music video games Just Dance 3 and Just Dance 2016. the song is played by Marilyn Manson in the soundtrack The Nightmare Revisited. Lyrics Shadows (Ghost / Werewolf): Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Siamese Shadow: Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween Ghosts: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween Monster Under the Bed: I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red Monster Under the Stairs: I am the one hiding under your stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Vampires: In this town, we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song Mayor: In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise Chorus: Round that cornerman hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll... Harlequin Demon, Werewolf & Melting Man: Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, and slimy green Werewolf: Aren't you scared? Witches: Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night Hanging Tree: Everybody scream, everybody scream! Hanging Skeletons: In our town of Halloween... Clown: I am the clown with the tear-away face (deeper voice) Here in a flash and gone without a trace Voice: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair... Oogie Boogie Shadow: I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright! Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Corpse Child, Winged Demon: Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare Parent Corpses: That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween Mayor: In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise! Chorus: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everyone scream Won't ya please make way for a very special guy? Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Corpse Child & Mummy: In this town, we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song Citizens: La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, Halloween, Halloween! two more times Undersea Gal: La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la... Citizens: Whee! Videos Official HD 1080p Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas Intro - This is Halloween|Film The Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack 03 This is Halloween|Soundtrack This is Halloween (Pop Version)|Marilyn Manson Category:Disney Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Group Numbers